Sexo, Ron y Jack Sparrow
by uvagrap
Summary: Relato Erótico para Mujeres. XXX La noche que cayó bajo la tentación del Ron y de Jack Sparrow. ADVERTENCIA sexo explícito, escrito de una mujer para mujeres. Sin otra finalidad que explayar una fantasía para fans de la saga.


**ALERTA! Este fanfiction es altamente erótico. Si eres susceptible a este tipo de temas, eres menor de edad, o sencillamente sientes incomodidad al leer sexo explícito (sobre todo por tratarse de una saga que posiblemente es parte de tu infancia) no recomiendo leer este fiction.**

 _Escrito y dedicado para mujeres. Fanáticas, entusiastas o simplemente curiosas de Jack Sparrow, Piratas del Caribe, o (en su defecto) de Johnny Depp._

 _Este fiction no tiene mas pretensión que ser una fantasía erótica para chicas. Espero que les guste y la disfruten. Mi principal finalidad al escribirlo es sumergir a la lectora a una escena íntima acompañada de Jack Sparrow. Por tanto explicaré que el personaje en primera persona no es un personaje conocido de la saga, es mas bien un personaje que podría ser cualquiera. Espero que lo disfruten.(Ojo, si hay un chico por ahí con curiosidad, pues espero de corazón que también le resulte grata la lectura aunque con esta advertencia seguramente sabe a lo que se atiene)._

* * *

 **Sexo, Ron y Sparrow**

Era la tercera copa de ron, comencé a perder la noción del equilibrio así como la de mis reflejos; sentía mis mejillas arder al calor de las carcajadas y el recato de mis modales desvanecerse a cada trago de alcohol. Ese excéntrico hombre que tenía frente de mi me había procurado una de las mas imaginativas e hilarantes historias que hubiera escuchado jamas a cambio de una costosa botella de Ron.

—Así que Sr. ¿Sparrow?...—

—Capitán—Me interrumpió— Capitán Jack Sparrow— Aclaró con dejo de orgullo y una risa que hacían resaltar de un rostro curtido por el sol, unos pómulos varoniles que le iluminaban el rostro.

—Ha surcado los siete mares, ha capitaneado barcos malditos, ha sobrevivido a sirenas, piratas legendarios y barcos fantasmas— Recapitulo.

—Yo diría que ellos sobrevivieron a mí... por lo menos la mayoría...

No pude dejar de advertir esa sonrisa cínica que descubría unos dientes de oro, así como un recurrente ademán flojo. Lo hacía constantemente como si estuviese aún meciéndose en un barco.

—...Y seguramente un capitán con tan excelso historial, debe ser la pesadilla de toda fuerza naval surcando el caribe—Imaginé. Posé mi mentón sobre mi puño y me permití escrutarle la mirada con un interés coqueto y evidente, tentando lo descarado. Quería que él lo notara y que mis encantos femeninos no pasaran inadvertidos.

—Del caribe y de los cinco continentes, mi bella señora— Confirmó con orgullo. Se acercó hacia mí, y tanto su matiz de voz como su sonrisa, se volvieron seductores.

Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta coquetería. Aproveché que su mano estaba apoyada a la mesa, pegada la botella de ron que yo había comprado, para pasar sutilmente mi dedo sobre sus nudillos.

—Imagino que hay quien pagaría una buena suma sólo por saber de tu paradero—Cavilé en un ronroneo.

Su expresión, satisfecha y seductora, drásticamente se transformó en un gesto de suspicacia y alerta.

—...Un pirata que burló a la flota de Salazar, destrozó dos grandes galeones de la East India Trading Company, y que incluso suplantó a un juez supremo en plena corte de justicia—Enumeré, haciendo memoria, en lo que mi dedo juguetón dio a parar hacia su barba dónde suavemente arremolinaba una de las pequeñas trenzas que colgaba de su mentón.

—Yo nunca mencioné lo de la corte...— advirtió para si mismo.

—¿Sabes lo tentador que esto suena para una mujer como yo, que no le vendría mal sumar un nuevo juego de perlas a su colección?—Pregunté, acariciando ahora el collar que caía de mi cuello y que apuntaba peligrosamente a la hendidura de mi escote.

Aquel no perdía de vista mis dedos, como quién atiende el crepúsculo en el horizonte. Sus ojos se detuvieron por unos instantes para apreciar el apretado escote, pero espabiló tan pronto se aclaró la garganta y corrió su silla para prepararse a salir lo antes posible.

—Madam, fue una agradable compañía, pero mi deber ahora mismo es con mi tripulación.—Dijo mientras se acomodaba un tricornio desgastado sobre la cabeza y se incorporó cuanto antes de la mesa.

—Jack— Canturreé confiada mientras le veía marcharse —...Supongo que le apetecerá llevar consigo esta exquisita botella de fino Ron, sería un desperdicio que se tirara.

Aquél se detuvo en seco. Le vi dar media vuelta (en un balanceo exagerado y ebrio) y contemplar aquél líquido con más deseo que con el que miró cualquiera de mis senos apunto de estallar bajo el corsé.

Sujeté la botella, reparé en ella sin entender el amor que aquél podía sentir por el ron, pero me alegré de que los rumores sobre Sparrow fueran ciertos y (Tal como se decía) su punto débil era el licor de la caña de azúcar. Me mordí el labio ante el poder que me ofrecía el ron sobre aquél hombre, y que había valido cada rublo de plata que había pagado por él. Observé al pirata de pies a cabeza, y finalmente extendí la botella hacia aquél, como obsequio; Lista para que Jack tan solo regresara un par de pasos y tomara la botella con libertad para sumarla al inventario del perla.

—Eres muy amable, "encanto"— Murmuró hacia mí , una vez sujetó la botella con unos dedos que exhibían anillos opulentos y aparentemente costosos.

Sin embargo yo sujetaba la misma botella con mas fuerza. La suficiente para no dejarlo ir. Pegué la botella a hacia mí negándome a dejarle ir.

—Sabe, Capitán— ronroneé —... tengo deseos de que mi generosidad se extienda más allá de una botella de ron—Manifesté con una risa sardónica en mis labios.

Como respuesta, el pirata enarcó una ceja curiosa y escéptica.

— No debería zarpar sin antes degustar las mejores delicias que ofrecen estas tierras...— Le Sugerí con jugueteo. Enseguida me acerqué a la maraña de su cabello, ahí por donde debía estar su oído —En mi barrica personal cuento con una excepcional cosecha en reposo...esperando a ser bebida por un experto... y creo que usted es un experto.

Tras ese murmuro sugerente y hasta descarado, me escudriñó en un gesto que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la complicidad.

—Espero que también estés hablando de ron—Sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros, y regresé la sonrisa.

Sentí su brazo escabullirse tras mi espalda y rodear mis hombros. Su aroma, como no podía ser otro, era la de un pirata impregnado de mar, madera rancia, licor y ajetreo de un cristiano bajo el sol. Era lo que me había atraído a él desde un comienzo.

—Bueno, bella dama, será un honor que me guíe a su distinguida morada.

Distinto al resto de los caballeros que había alrededor, con usuales pintas lugareñas y rutinarias costumbres, El capitán Sparrow había llegado a la taberna para ser notado. Ya sea por su aroma, su extraño cabello o por su forma de andar. En cuanto se había abierto camino para exigir un trago de alcohol, sabía que debía acercarme a él y captar su atención.

Había escuchado hablar (como muchos aquí, atentos a los rumores concernientes a la marina) sobre sus crímenes, sus vicios y su precio "vivo o muerto" que anunciaban los carteles de búsqueda en cada muelle, pero nunca se había mencionado su encanto. Era inteligente y gracioso, eso le dotaba de una atracción fascinante; También contaba con un rostro, dentro de lo que cabía, agraciado. Pero era esa alma indómita, ególatra, lunática, excéntrica y turbia lo que me hacía desearlo. Un infame pirata y deseoso de pasar la noche con una sirena. Esa noche, no me molestaría ser mitad pez.

Dio un largo trago a la botella de ron y caminamos juntos fuera de la taberna. Su paso era difícil de seguir, sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas no soportaran su bamboleo y caería. Yo junto con el. Pero de alguna manera lograba avanzar sin mayor problema y coordinación.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles comenzó a cantar una canción evidentemente "pirata". Podía entender que se trataba de una melodía de esa índole por que repetía el "Ho jo" una y otra vez. Me eché a reír tras esos graznidos que hacían eco por la noche sin consideración por la pobre gente que los escuchara a mitad de su sueño.

—Canta conmigo preciosa— Me pidió beodo.

Pero me negué. El alcohol en mis venas me impedirían cantar melodiosamente, en su lugar sentía que me hacía hervir la sangre del cuerpo. Miré su perfil deglutando media botella de Ron. Su nariz firme y perfecta apuntaba a la luna, su manzana de adán se movía al compás de cada trago de alcohol, y las gotas de ron escurrían de las comisuras de su boca hasta empapar su cuello.

Le empujé a la pared mas cercana, fui brusca pero intuí que eso no le importaría. Me abalancé hacia sus labios impregnados de ron. El ardor del licor y su aliento tibio y alcoholizado, quemó mi paladar y las fosas de mi nariz. No había sido un beso tímido, aquél que posiblemente hubiese dado en un estado de sobriedad. Dejé que por un momento mi lengua tomara rienda suelta de su naturaleza voraz, lamiendo ahí por donde el licor se había escabullido de sus labios y su cuello. Enseguida le concedí a mis labios el permiso de recorrer los músculos de su cuello y sentir a través de ellos una sonrisa alzada en su cara y un gimo que escapó de su aliento.

En respuesta me giró en otro movimiento brusco haciéndome estrellar de espalda contra la pared del callejón. Sus labios, aun mas bestiales, se apoderaron de los míos entre mordiscos. Sentí su exhalación recorrer y besar el largo de mi cuello trazando un camino hacia el sur. Perdí el equilibrio cuando sentí un resuelto y lujurioso lengüetazo recorrer la piel expuesta de mis senos. Por medio de sus dientes sujetó la punta del moño que mantenían anudado mi corsé y jaló de el, como una bestia desgarrando a su presa. A medida que volvió su mirada hacia mi y volvió a erigirse para contemplarme, sentí como mi tórax se liberaba de la indumentaria que lo oprimía, y mi piel se expuso al aire nocturno.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?—Preguntó ávido de contacto íntimo. Con una sonrisa cautivadora y tan confiada como la podía presumir un capitán que a burlado a la mitad de las fuerzas navales de los mares.

Me di cuenta que mi respiración se había agitado.

—Falta poco—Le aseguré. —Démonos prisa.

Tomé el borde de su chaleco, a la altura del pecho y tiré de él para que me siguiera el paso, una tarea que se volvió algo difícil cuando se detenía a momentos para dar tragos a la botella de ron. Intentaba jalar de su brazo pero parecía demasiado ebrio para andar a mi ritmo.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi maisón. La herencia de un ex-capitán fallecido al cual despues de dos años de matrimonio, nunca pude darle hijos. Le pedí que no hiciera ruido, los caballos dormían y quería procurar que continuaran así. Busqué entre los bolsillos de mi vestido la llave de la entrada para evitar despertar al personal, y así poderme escabullirme hasta mi habitación sin que fuera asunto de nadie mas.

Mientras hurgaba en mis ropas, sentí sus manos envolviéndome desde la espalda. Primero acariciándome la cintura, pero rápidamente colándose debajo del corsé y masajeando con las yemas el interior del escote. Sentí la punta de mi pezón ser acariciada por sus dedos ásperos, mientras sus labios nuevamente se habían apoderado de mi cuello, era difícil contenerse. Perdía la concentración. Intentaba coordinarme entre la ebriedad, la lujuria y la maldita llave, pero me era imposible lidiar al tiempo con las tres.

—Capitán...capitán...—Vocalizaba entre suspiros —Tengo que encontrar la llave.

—¿Te refieres a esta llave?—Preguntó entre besos y ronroneos.

De su mano sacó una llave que se supone debería estar resguardada en mi bolsillo.

Horrorizada por lo inadvertido que pudo hurgar en mi ropa sin que lo notara, e indignada por el mismo motivo, me giré hacia él.

—¿Cómo diablos...?

Rió bobamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Le proporcioné una cachetada ante tal cinismo.

Pero aquél, con toda osadía, volvió aferrarse a mí, aprehendiendo sus labios inquietos sobre los míos. La lujuria pudo contra la cordura. Le dejé hacerlo, y avivé las llamas aferrando mi muslo en su entrepierna, para despertar su miembro viril.

Cerré de golpe la puerta de mi habitación y prendí a media luz un farolillo de aceite. En el proceso y de manera inadvertida, sentí a mis espaldas que el pirata arrancaba los cordones del corsé de un desgarre limpio y seco. Cualquier rastro de tela que se interpusiera entre sus manos y mi piel, quedó varado en el piso. Tan sólo unas enaguas ligeras me cubrían de la desnudez. Sentí cómo nuevamente ese aliento tibio, emanando de unos labios atestados de ron, se impregnaban en mi piel. Cada rose de su boca era acompañado por el cosquilleo del vello de su barba y el tintineo de los ornamentos que llevaba en los mechones de su cabello.

Con la mitad de mi cuerpo a su disposición, quedé en completa vulnerabilidad de sus ásperos dedos ornamentados por ostentosos anillos de metales y joyas. Mientras una mano apretaba y frotaba uno de mis dos rosados y endurecidos pezónes, la otra mano comenzó a surcar a lo largo de mi torso rumbo al sur.

Me dí cuenta qué aquél ya había comenzado a despojarse de algunas de sus prendas cuando sentí el tacto de su pecho adhiriéndose a mi espalda.

Pude observar su mano,complaciente y gentil, escurrirse debajo de la enagua. En su muñeca se advertía la marca del Pirata y un tatuaje que anunciaba su infame identidad. Guié aquella mano hacia la llanura de mi entrepierna, que ya había comenzado a humedecerse.

La puntas de sus dedos acariciaban a placer los labios íntimos de mi sexo, con delicadeza, incluso con ternura. De mi garganta, escaparon sutiles sonidos gustosos que fueron apaciguados con un profundo beso de sus labios resecos. Pero el apogeo del placer que provocaban sus caricias se alcanzó cuando uno de sus dedos indagó a través de los pliegues de mi sexo y acarició el timbre sagrado, aquella zona dónde las hijas de Eva detonamos nuestra mas íntima sensibilidad. Y estimuló la zona en círculos gentiles.

El movimiento de mi cadera se tornó involuntario. Mientras él comenzó a acelerar la velocidad de su caricia a un ritmo frenético, una fuerza fantasmal se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, obligándome a arquear la espalda ante el placer y elevar al cien la temperatura de mis extremidades.

Sentí entonces, debajo de su pantalón, una erección acariciando uno de mis glúteos.

Me dí media vuelta y permití que sus dedos inquietos escaparan de mi sexo sin que estos llegaran a provocarme el clímax.

Me deshice de la enagua para quedar ante él en completa desnudez. Y no me resistí a ayudarle a desanudar el cinturón de cuero y las telas que sujetaban su pantalón. Eran complicadas y rústicas a comparación de mi ropa citadina, pero él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo al despojarse por completo de las prendas que aún llevaba encima. Incluido el sombrero de cuero, (aunque si me hubiese preguntado, le hubiera pedido que se lo dejara).

Observé con fascinación su tórax cubierto de tatuajes, calaveras, dibujos y marcas en distintos símbolos. Cicatrices, golpes y quemaduras. Era toda un enciclopedia de delitos y aventuras acumuladas con los años en los mares. Pasé mis dedos por su pecho, acariciando las cicatrices que habían marcado su vida criminal, pero debía ir más al sur. Dónde el vello era crespo y cubría la corona de su miembro viril.

Su erección era maciza y perfecta. La piel de su pene era rosada y suave como terciopelo a mi tacto. Empuñé su virilidad y repetí un movimiento rítmico de la punta a la base hasta sacarle los primeros gemido de placer. Sus dientes de oro tintineaban a la sutil luz que nos acompañaba, aferré mi lengua a sus labios.. Sentí sus manos acariciar con delicadeza mis brazos, posteriormente, mi cintura. Su barba raspaba ocasionalmente mi barbilla y eso de alguna manera me excitaba. Mis labios tomaron un rumbo distinto a su boca. Le concedí chupetes a en la base del cuello, sabía que no era bueno marcar de esa manera a un hombre que no es mi amante, pero por esa noche lo reclamaría como propio.

Entonces él demandó otro beso lenguado y poco tímido, antes de sujetar fuertemente mi cintura -deteniendo el masaje que proveía a su masculinidad- y empujarme con impulso y agresión a la cama.

Sentí mi espalda sumergirse en la colcha de pluma y las sedas de las sábana envolverme. El pirata me abordó, acorralándome entre sus cuatro extremidades, como felino cazador sobre su presa. Sus mechas de pelo se derramaban en mi piel. Ceñí las dos piernas a su cadera. Su lengua comenzó a degustar mi piel por medio de lamidas que iban del cuello a la clavícula y del corazón a la quijada. Pronto comenzaba a saborear la piel de mis senos y a chupetear y juguetear con la lengua la punta erógena y rosada de ellos. Cada lamida era acompañada por las caricias de sus barbas y el picor de sus mechas.

El pulso de mi corazón estaba desbocado, sin embargo le sentía latir con mayor fuerza en la entrepierna que en el pecho. Aferré la sensibilidad de mi sexo en su piel y la naturaleza me dictó mover las caderas con suavidad.

Vi como se llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna y comencé a sentir el masaje de su miembro en los pliegues de mis labios femeninos. Escapó un gemido mis garganta. Empapaba la punta de su miembro con la humedad que emanaba de mi excitación, y seguidamente batía su miembro sobre mi clitoris. La sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos, arquearme y lanzar un suspiro al viento.

—Capitán...

—Pídelo—Me ordeno en un murmuro.

Abrí los ojos, aunque los sentía pesados y apenas podía mantenerlos a media asta le escrute embriagada por una entidad sexual que me poseía. Sentía mi temperatura arder y mi cuerpo, más hambriento que nunca por él, exigir ser penetrado.

Sonrió y el diente de oro volvió a brillar.

—"Embistame", Capitán—Imploré susurrando en su oído, cediendo así a su demanda.

Sentí su virilidad recorrer mi entrepierna, el camino que apuntaba hacia la boca de mi feminidad. Penetró en mi de una estocada lenta y limpia, resbalando como seda por piel aceitada. Ahogué un suspiro. Se tomó un tiempo gentil para lentamente ir abriéndose paso dentro de mí, estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para que aquello no se convirtiera en un "abordaje" dolosoro. Me mordí el labio ante el calor de la satisfacción. Mi cuerpo, poseído por una fuerza salvaje e incrintrolable, se sumó a sus movimientos de pelvis, coordinándolos en un baile coital casi sobrenatural.

Aquél pasó sus dedos sobre mi barbilla, y yo pase mis brazos clavando las uñas por su piel marcada por la sangre y la tinta. Su cadera comenzaba a embestirme cada vez más vertiginosamente, el resto de su pelvis se agolpaba en mis muslos y comencé a ser víctima de la incesante fricción. Su calor se sumaba al mío; su respiración acelerada se coordinaba al palpito de mi pecho; Su humor a ron y mar se mezclaba con mis talcos de calas y rosas; nuestros alientos se encontraban al son de los gemidos, y las primeras gotas de sudor de su cuerpo bañaron mi tez.

La yema de su pulgar se aferró a mi labio y le rosé con la punta de la lengua. Paladeé un gusto salado y me di cuenta que era el suyo, era el mío, el sabor de mi propia humedad íntima. No quería probar eso, así que me procuré que una de mis manos se colocara tras su cabeza, y mis dedos surcaran sus mechas enredadas. Lo empujé hacia mi para obligar a que nos funcionemos en un beso lujurioso, enardecido por la apasionada cópula de nuestros cuerpos. Sentía el roce de su lengua, agitado de su exhalación y el vibrar de sus gemidos amortiguados, roncos y masculinos.

Comencé a murmurar su nombre, hasta que mi voz fuera incapaz de articular palabra; embargada del éxtasis tan solo gemía a placer. Él aceleró sus movimientos hasta que no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba su polla y terminaba mi coño. Rasqué su espalda mientras él tiró de mi cabello hasta enmarañarlo. Nos fundimos finalmente al estallido de un intenso climax.

Nuestro aliento era tan agitado como si acabáramos de recorrer a trote toda la isla. Mi piel estaba tan rosada como si hubiese asoleado a la luz del sol mas ardiente del Caribe. Jack se tumbó a mi lado satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo, y descansando la nuca sobre sus palmas.

Acaricié mi pecho. Estaba bañado de sudor, no sabría decir si era suyo o mío. Exhausta dejé caer mi mano sobre su barbilla, y jugué con una de las trenzas con las que las anudaba sus vellos faciales.

—Deberíamos celebrar esto con un trago de Ron—Propuso.

Me eché a reír y me mordí el labio. Era la pausa del primer tiempo y sentía la noche más joven que de costumbre. Podríamos sobrevivir a otra botella de ron, ¿Quiza una de aromas almendrados y matices dulces?. Mi mente maquinaba y mi imaginación se disparaba. Pensaba en una botella cuyo ron pudiera derramar en su miembro viril y lamer hasta hacerlo gritar de éxtasis y probar la semilla de un lobo del mar, también uno que refrescara mis muslos y aderezara mi sexo para que el lo degustara con devoción hasta enardecer mi sexo.

—Aguarda un momento—Le pedí. Me incorporé y me envolví una sábana.

—¿A dónde vas encanto?—Preguntó. Por primera vez le contemplé desnudo en su totalidad. Marcado de cicatrices y tatuajes pero de una fisionomía atlética, de la que pocos hombres citadinos podrían presumir. Empapado por el sudor y el sexo, era una escena pecaminosa que me alentaba a ir por un segundo plato del menú, uno mas salvaje, deprabado y fuerte.

—Te prometí un ron de la mejor cosecha, ¿No es así?—Le recordé guiándole el ojo.


End file.
